Singularity
by Tiglath
Summary: This is the story of a scientist. The story of a unknowing scientist who encounters a certain singularity. They hold the answers to all of life's questions. But there are some questions that should never be answered. This is a story that branches out to all worlds. It's a universal crossover that will have many characters. Like cartoon characters such as Shaggy(ScoobyDoo) to Arrow.


**Disclaimer: Although this story **_**does**_** take place in the Toaru world or verse or whatever this fandom calls the anime, this is going to be a story almost entirely composed of original characters and characters from a lot of other stories too, movies, Tv shows, and anime alike. Like Breaking bad and stuff…. In my experience, most of the readers here in this community will probably visit to read about a specific fantastic character from the original tv show. Unfortunately, there will be no canon characters here… I mean there will be… but not the main ones yet… at least for a while because this storytakes place before a lot of people are born. This story is purely an object of my curiosity fathomed by my love of science. A Certain Magical Index is just a simple cartoon I watched when I was younger. I haven't read the Japanese novels nor have I watched every single episode, or at least what I remember. This is just a fanfic of the infinite world I might start writing in my spare time. I am a student aiming to become a biologist by day, and a gamer/writer by night that goes out with his friends a lot. So obviously things may be skewed here from the point of view of someone who doesn't watch anime all that much except for The Avatar. I really love that show, so there might be superpowered people who can control the four elements in here. Oh yeah… there is no such thing as overpowered is this story. Because I honestly feel like overpowered is only a term for a literal god. Anywho… I hope those of you don't mind stories that take more of an objective/**_**movie**_** approach on things rather then the hero with batman level plot armor saving the princess or something with magical powers that the hero turned out to have the entire time. Though… I do love me some Mario despite how easy Nintendo games are these days. Oh yeah, did I mention there will be a lot of OCs and characters from other shows here? Click away if you don't like that kind of stuff my friends.**

**I'll also be putting down every character I used in my chapters all the way at the bottom. Just in case there are some shows you all don't watch, you can search the characters up so you can know the characters better then what I write.**

**Well, I hope those reading this enjoy universal crossover of everything I can think of.**

* * *

**Singularity: Episode 1 - Pilot**

**Singularity – A single point in which a function becomes an infinite value. Especially instances in space-time in which matter becomes infinitely dense, like the center of a black hole. This is the story of a scientist. The story of a unknowing scientist who encounters a certain singularity. They hold the answers to all of life's questions. But there are some questions that should never be answered.**

**Episode 1: A Singular Point In Which Two Worlds Meet.**

**This story begins in the middle of a dark forest.**

Society could have been in any direction. A city could've been right over that small hill right there. Maybe a clearing gives way to a parking lot over there? Or maybe even, the back of an industrial building or something?

It was almost like Slenderman's forest. It was a huge forest that seemed to have no end. There was not even a single animal in sight, but you could _hear_ them. A fly buzzing right behind you. Crickets chirping in the dark trees up above. A… deer in the distance you could've _sworn_ you saw. Now, I don't have a phobia of the woods. But anyone whose ever been in a forest in the middle of the night all alone and with nothing but a flashlight to their name can attest to the fact that it's creepy and downright scary. It's not the dark that is scary. It is knowing that you don't know what's there that is horrifying.

Of course. Some people have balls of steels. And yes, I've met some lady's who actually have those and look at me being like, _'Wow, how are you scared of something so cute? Aww, look at this cute tarantula crawling up my arm. Look at its eight eyes that are so cute.'_ Well… that crap is creepy. Just like this dark forest.

The human body was an amazing thing. It allowed one to manipulate and interact with the world with their two free hands while also standing on and being able to move with only two legs, which a lot of creatures fail miserably at. But…

…that doesn't mean the human body isn't exempt to making silly mistakes. Like… finding faces in inanimate inanimate objects for one.

Is someone standing behind that tree staring at me?

What was that red glow I swore I saw earlier? It was big red eyes staring right at me, wasn't it?

Oh, it was just bark that _looked_ red when I pointed my flashlight at it.

If this was a horror movie there would be a soft creepy music playing in the background. But sadly, I don't have enough money to hire a music squad to do that. So just imagine it in your heads everyone.

The moon was shining down, but the leaves from the tall murky pinewood trees blocked it all out at the forest rooftop. Every single tree was different, but they all looked to be one in the same, all at the same time. And them being one in the same would make anyone who is sane lose it and go insane at how everything is the exact same, yet different at the same time.

Each tree was unique. That one is thicker. That one is tall. There is a fern growing out of that one. That one has yellow leaves because it's shedding too soon.

Just like our fingerprints, they were all unique. But they were basically the same.

Which meant one could easily get lost in this place.

And in this place that _appeared_ to be an endless forest, trees, darkness, and unease going in all directions, a single trail of blood seemed to be the only thing out of place.

Another pine tree's bark was painted in blood. Flesh was ripped into the very bark of the tree itself, like some kind of monster picked someone up and dragged them _into_ the tree like sandpaper sharpening a blade, except… that this blade was a living_, human being_.

_Living… I… honestly don't even know if that fact still applies __**here**__. _A boy, with orange blond hair going up and out the sides of his head naturally, stood with a flashlight staring at the scene of what could only be described as a murder. _No… _The boy in his second year of university held a flashlight in his right hand, his left covering his mouth that was wide open, he was scared and felt adrenaline pumping when he thought, _Whoever's blood this is… they were __**eviscerated**__. How did I get here? This isn't a fucking forest! What is this place?! And where is everyone?!_

The college student panicked at what he saw he swore wasn't there a second ago. Fear and doubt taking hold in the worst way possible. He had just come to that place because he was a fan of his favorite scientist's work!

_This- This wasn't supposed to happen!_

A monster lived in a place where no human should ever be.

The tower that could reach god… was a false ideal.

And most of all…

"H-help… please…"

A child was calling to him for help.

She looked like she was twelve, but she was holding her torso with both hands despite all the blood on them. The kid had a lifeless look on her face, her head was down, and tears came when she realized she was going to die… after _everything_ she had been through.

The college student in casual clothes ran over to the girl who was covered in red, "What happened, Claire?! Who- What did this to you?!" His voice was hysterical, the boy just wanted to run away but his legs took him to the absolute opposite direction. _I have to help her! _Was all he was thinking, but at the same time he felt like he had to be quiet. Like… he shouldn't wake her up.

No… it wasn't because he didn't want to wake her up.

It was because her voice was so weak, he felt like if he spoke too loud his voice would overpower hers.

And…

She spoke.

"It was…" Her breath was husky, and the twelve-year-old girl with a hole in her chest hacked out blood in a loud cough, scaring the older boy in front of her. "I'm… gonna die." She said calmly, forgetting whatever she was about to say and bringing up her small left hand that was covered in crimson red blood. It hurt her greatly to do that, simply raising her hand, and everything started to feel _ten times_ more real when she saw her own life slipping away. Her **future**. What allowed her to _live_ in this world… it was in the palm of her hands, but she couldn't do anything about it. Like the liquid it was, it slipped away from her and fell to the ground. To be forgotten and stepped on.

The adult in front of her was watching her die. Claire Bennet didn't want to die. She didn't want to be left behind like all the other bodies she saw. Like all of her friends that _she_ had to leave behind. She didn't want to leave everyone! She didn't want to be forgotten… so… why?

_Why…?_

"I'm… sorry… Mr. Mateo. Ble…lurgh…" Blood came from her mouth freely now. Death was taking hold, and after the initial wave of spiking pain, everything started to fade. Everything began to dim. And the forest that was already so dark got even darker.

Claire knew her ability wasn't strong enough to come back from something like this. Small scrapes… maybe… but all the healing factor did at this point was prolong the inevitable. So, all she said, with so much tears on her face was… "I'm sorry, Mister… Mateo…"

And then she coughed again. It hurt her so much, but she couldn't stop the blood from coming. Her entire body enflamed with a searing pain whenever she moved. So… she just decided to stay still. So everything would stop hurting as bad. "You… have to help the others… my friends… I know… you can find a way… ugh… kahhh…" The girl took in deep breath then.

And…

It scared the college student to death to see someone so young in so much pain. She was looking at him with such a sure look on her face.

**He would go save them.**

Or… at least try…

_But what about you? What about you, Claire!_ "Stop talking." He said, biting his lip. "I'm a doctor, Claire. I'll save you. And your power is rapid cellular regeneration, right? This'll be a piece of cake." He wanted to scream at himself. He was just studying to become a doctor! He wasn't actually a doctor-! But… the boy had to be calm. If this twelve-year-old could be so calm in the face of death, shedding only silent tears of sadness… then it should be easy-peasy for a twenty-year-old guy like him to just stay rational for now. Right?

He looked into the girl with blond hair's eyes and said, "You'll be okay."

Claire looked at him with a trembling breath coming out of her mouth… "Heh. Heh heh…" She laughed at the adult. No one ever worried about her. The girl who could heal from anything. She was always ok. Her ability was literally **to be okay**. She thought she couldn't die… but… _Here I am… Why does this have to happen… the exact moment... someone is actually sad about me getting hurt?_

It was unfair.

But her life, as short as it was, was just a whole mess of unfair things happening to her.

Being a mutant in a world that utterly rejected them.

Not being able to go to Academy City because _apparently_ her DNA was so heavily mutated it was to the point it would disrupt **real** Espers who had 100 percent human DNA.

Her parents… sending her to that facility to be **cured.**

So many other things happened to her too…

…but now…

This?

Someone trying to heal _her_.

Trying to heal the girl with the ability to heal?

It was laughable. But… it was also probably the worst thing to ever happen to her.

Claire smiled, then, tears going down her face. She remembered her own words to the Professor when she first came here, '_If I die, don't save me. I __**want**__ to die. I hate my life. So I'll never forgive you if you bring me back.' And now look at me? _Dying, she looked at herself with, not pity, but as if she was stupid for asking for this._ Don't.. don't cry you idiot. You wanted this, didn't you? _And with tears in her shining blue eyes that indicated her mutant ability was active, she said.

"I'm… sorry…" And then… everything went dark for her.

"Claire?" The college student studying to be a doctor grabbed her shoulders when her body went limp and she started breathing more slowly. Not dead… but not alive either, "What do you mean? What are you sorry for? Claire?! Wake up, Claire!" He screamed out the kid's name, wishing he had gotten here sooner.

_Is this anaphylactic shock? Poisons are the only weakness to a rapid healing factor, right? So, if this is just shock then I better apply shock aid, right?! _He pushed the child's body onto the ground and lowered her chest that had a heart beating inside it so slowly he felt _he _was the one dying here. Shock was when the blood flow suddenly spiked in the body. Going too fast because of adrenaline or going to slow. Drops in body pressure and the like. So, he pulled her shirt up so he could see what wound it was that caused all this... What he saw… made his jaw drop. _I thought… she could heal... _Time itself slowed down when he saw it was not the kid's stomach that was pierced, but her _**heart**_.

That's when he remembered the posture the pre-teen took. Right hand on the chest. Blood coming through steadily despite the fact Claire's mutant ability didn't work like that.

For some reason… she couldn't heal fast enough to recreate her body completely.

That… _**monster**_slowed down their abilities somehow. Negated them. Not making their abilities go away completely, but hindering it so much to the point to where it was nonexistent.

Which was why Claire was dying right now.

Her heart wasn't strong enough to support her body.

But her natural healing factor, even if it was slowed down immensely, kept her alive despite the fact she was dead.

It only made her actual death more painful, and… **longer**.

_There is… nothing I can do… _The student fell on his butt then. He had only known that girl, for what? Thirty minutes?

**And now she was dead.**

"I'm… I'm training to be a doctor." He whispered out, a pit of regret obvious in his tone. "This is what I've dedicated my whole life to. Saving people! So, I'll save you!" He yelled that at the unmoving body that was far younger than he was. Far smaller and far more fragile. He had trained to be a doctor for _years_, so he could help young kids and adults alike, just like the dying one before him. He wanted kids to live long lives and become adults one day. And he wanted adults to not have to leave their families behind, even if he could spare them one more year, he would try his best. He… didn't want to become a doctor to be a hero or anything. No one ever looks at a doctor and says they are a hero. Doctors don't become doctors to save people and be _heroes_, anyway. They just wanted to help their patients. Save the injured and the sick. Those unlucky ones who are cursed and given the short end of life.

_Just like the kid who is dying in front of me._

**I know it was stupid… but…**

**I swore I would save that mutant.**

**I've wanted to be a doctor ever since I was six.**

**I knew how the human body worked. **

**I knew how to bring her back.**

**But… it… she was a **_**mutant**_**.**

**I treated her like a human.**

**But she was a mutant.**

**I said I would save her.**

_**But… I failed.**_

He was just a doctor in training… but he felt like after years of hard work and studying… he had nothing to show for it.

What kind of doctor let their first patient die?

_Saying… they're sorry?_

.

.

**Two Hours Ago.**

"**This is… a cell."**

"Like all cells, it is born from an existing cell." Over two hundred university students were seated in a large lecture hall where a female professor in formal clothing was previously pointing to the projected cell that multiplied into two on the huge screen, "By extension, all cells were ultimately born from _one cell_."

"A single organism. All alone in this world. Perhaps, all alone in the entire **universe**." The woman treated the cell like an actual person by the sad way she described the first cell as being all alone. Those listening to her imagined a single cell, looking around for anyone else… only to find nothingness in all directions.

"About four billion years ago," She continued, shifting away from the lamenting tone she was in, "That cell that was all alone in this world became two cells. Two cells became four cells. Then there were eight. 16. 32. 64." The professor stopped counting off, and then she stood still. The quiet but curious focus of all her students, colleagues, and guests washed over her.

I'd like to say the pressure of so many eyes got to her. But to my chagrin, the lecturer didn't stop there.

"The soft beat of the human heart. The endless life that, to this very day, remains a mystery to us all. The… infinite rhythm of the dividing pair. Which, in turn, becomes the base structure of _**every single**_microbe, blade of grass, sea creature, land creature, and… _human_… on earth." The significance of the first cell, and cells as a whole, was so infinitely staggering there was no tangible way for Professor Grey to truly explain it.

Jean Grey took a slow step forward and resumed her lecture with an expression of deep thought on her person, like she herself was truly attempting to grasp what she was teaching. "Cells form the structure of everything that lives. And… everything that **dies**."

"As students of medicine. As the scientists and doctors of tomorrow. This is where _you_ come in." Professor Grey pointed an encouraging finger to the human blood cells that were still rapidly multiplying on the huge screen in the middle of the lecture hall. Those who listened to her took what she was saying a lot more seriously as she just told them _they_ were the future, "The cell you are all looking at. It is from a Primary Brain Tumor. Glioblastoma Multiforme. It has already progressed to Stage IV and this patient passed away three days ago. Their heart stopped receiving bioelectric signals from the brain and the rest of their body followed suit." Her expression became one of grief when she looked down sadly with a deep breath and revealed, "The donor's name was Kate. Female patient. Early twenties. Taken just inches away from the Thalamus. She died when she was just a child… but… Humanity as a whole wasn't always lucky enough to live to that age. While we think living to twenty is no big deal, our ancestors revered those who made it to such an age like they were elders. That is because we weren't _always_ top dog in this unforgiving world. But we are _now_. And that is because we used our intelligence to overcome all of our obstacles to get to where we are today. **Cancer.** This is one such obstacle on our path to living a better, _**longer**_ life. Which diverts to what I really wanted to address to here, the **human body**."

Jean Grey clicked a button on her hand sized remote control and looked to the screen that changed; the model of the homo-sapient was on display for all to see. The human body was something the university students had seen hundreds of times, but just like always, they felt as if now was their first. "The fact that I can even project the human body onto this screen is still so remarkable to me. It is _this_ body right here that allows me to do this. That allows me and so many other professions alike to my own to share this knowledge with you all. That allows me to press this button which sends a radio signal to this projector that reads it and reacts accordingly to the signal frequency that is sent to it, which was also created by the hands of another human being, by the way. Can you tell me even one other animal that can even come close to this? Not to brag or anything, but nothing on this earth other than us humans can accomplish this technological feat. So…" Professor Grey stopped right there and faced all of her students.

"What is it that makes us so _unique_ when compared to every other life form on planet Earth?" She asked in a normal tone, "Maybe even… the universe?" The highly intelligent woman paced forward a bit and answered her own question, raising a finger to her lips as she wondered, "Is it human consciousness? Is it the fact that we are aware of being _'alive'_ that we are so much more advanced than our ancestors, who lack the level of consciousness we do?" Jean posed that as a question, to get everyone's minds turning. She saw some of her students writing things down and listening intently. So, she continued, "Apparently, _'Consciousness is an attribute whereas awareness itself is not.' _Words spoken by a certain Sri Nisargadatta Maharaj. But apparently, while one can be aware of being conscious, one cannot be conscious of being aware. God is the totality of consciousness, but consciousness of awareness is a pursuit beyond all understanding —It being, as well as it not being. One would have to be dead, yet living at the same time to become a God."

Jean shook her head at her own words she didn't even believe herself, "But… I digress."

"It is not consciousness that allowed humans as a whole to get to where we are today. It was _science_. Simple mutations of the genome that ended up working out for the better and allowing us to be capable of utilizing science. It may have all started with lightning striking and creating the first fire, but it was _our_ creativity and innovations to that fire that propelled us to such heights and gave way to the revolution of the world as we knew it. We can do things now we never thought was possible a century ago. From riding horses to driving cars, and from rafts to yachts. We live in a future that's so crazy, but it's all true thanks to _science_." The slide flipped again, and now there was a person wearing clothes with an igloo in the distance. Snow fell in droves around them and the person was shivering in the cold with their face half covered in the heavy snow gear.

Jean felt that the warm clothing the person wore alone was something so underrated about humans that everyone needed to realize, "Our success?" She asked with wonder in her tone, and the way she worded that indicated the answer to that question was right under everyone's noses the whole time.

With a small chuckle she continued, slowly pacing while pointing her fingers in the air, "Our success is not because we are the most powerful. It's not because we are the most adaptable. Heck, it's not even because we are the smartest. It's the fact that we are _stupid_ enough to foster unrealistic ideals into our own heads and solve problems our damn selves that we are all so far reaching. While everybody else feared the fire that was too hot, we _humans_ were stupid enough to play with that fire, and when we were burnt, we continued to play with that fire like stupid idiots. And _now_ look what happened." Jean smiled faintly at the dozens upon dozens of people she was teaching whose eyes were going wide by where she was going with this.

She continued with a cool shrug, "We learned to turn the thing we naturally feared into a tool that could make dreams come true. All the other animals looked at these hairless monkeys and thought, 'What are those idiots gonna do this time?' Oh, the world was in for a rude awakening." Jean could imagine it in her head perfectly from where she stood in the center of the auditorium, "A century later," She began in awe, "We are venturing into places no tropical animals from such warm continents ever should. Humans shouldn't be able to survive in such a cold climate like Greenland, and yet here we are. Just look at what we created to achieve that feat." She didn't even need to look back and address the photo behind her, "It was cold, so we built clothes to live here without having to spend millions of years on the evolutionary skill points it would take to get the fur all the other animals needed to have in order to survive in places so cold. Canada and Europe are great examples as well. Even this far north in New York is too much for us humans to handle, and yet we _still_ live here."

The professor smiled at her own reference right there, but such bigger things were racing through her gifted mind. She switched the slide again and the sight of the first stone tools turning into steel blades and bows jogged her memory. "We humans didn't have claws to hunt and we lacked the speed to chase down our prey. In fact, _we_ were the prey for the faster and stronger predators out there. But because of our brilliance and willingness to abandon our claws and four legs in the favor for a more bipedal, homo-sapient type build that favored two legs to walk and two arms for the more meticulous work, we found that we could just _**make**_ our own claws. We learned that if we weren't fast enough to chase down our prey, we'd just make spears to throw at them, which no other animals on Earth even considered as a viable strategy. If we weren't strong enough to endure hits, we'd simply make a shield. If we weren't stealthy enough to hide because we abandoned our fur, we'd just take the skin of our predators and use their own armor _against_ them."

"But… we humans took it a step too far." Jean bit her lip like she made a terrible mistake, "After settling down from the Nomadic life, we started making technology that was _beyond_ our scope. Our ancestors had way too much free time on their hands and… they started solving simple problems… that really weren't problems. They started fixing things that were never broken in the first place." Jean held up a single finger and decided to name a few, "We made the wheel because we were too lazy to do the extra work. We created the steam engine that used Mother Earth's precious, non-renewable resources, simply because we were too lazy to walk the extra mile. And… we further improved our swords and bows to guns and atomic bombs of mass-destruction, not to defend ourselves from barbaric animals mind you, but too engage in a pointless pvp with _other_ humanplayers. After the end of World War Two, we saw peace for a moment. But do you all remember those precious resources I mentioned moments ago?"

"**They were running out, still are."**

The professor paused and took a deep breath, as she knew this was a bit of a sore subject here, "The Cold War may have begun just to free the citizens of Germany and Russia from the Soviet's grasp, but the truth was that we heard they were planning on taking Alaska at the time, one of the biggest oil reserves in the entire world. And, ohoho, Russian Soviets and German Nazis working _together_ to claim Alaska, the place where Earth was untouched by the hands of man? The idea was unprecedented. And the threat was **real**."

"Eventually, it turned into a war that wasn't even about resources anymore. Because America could not just ignore the threat gathering against us. Facing clear evidence of peril, we couldn't just wait for the final proof, the smoking gun that could come in the form of a mushroom cloud. And that possibility of Atomic Annihilation was more than enough for World War Three to begin. And so, it did. America went in an all-out war against both Russia _and_ Germany."

"World War Three lasted for Twenty-Six long years and finally ended ten years ago, in 1995. Russia and Germany _both_ may have officially apologized, but that doesn't erase the suffering we had to endure during one of the longest depressions in America. The great divide ended with all African Americans gaining their complete rights, because who would fight for a country that treated them so horribly? Woman were also given the same rights as men, because America needed more troops and their current laws denied Woman from fighting for their country. You know… Some may see war as never changing. But in truth, whether we like it or not, it woke up some of the brightest minds out there as well that may have stayed dormant were it not for all this hurting."

"Aleister Crowley, the one who many refer to as the father of science, is just one of many who found ways to create real life supernatural abilities which utilize the untapped potential of the human brain that we can only access _ten percent_ of, which they call **Espers**. Dorothy Hawthorne, the mother of evolution itself, was the first person to ever discover the dormant x-gene we all have that our body never uses, that if touched in _just_ the right ways, can create spectacular things, which we call mutants. Mutants are strange beings who actually aren't supernatural like the Esper is, because it is entirely natural for them to do the things they can do. While the Esper still has a perfectly human DNA. A mutant… is the next step in evolution because of their natural mutations in the human genome. While the Esper is… a supernatural being created using unexplained science relating to the mind itself."

"What I'm trying to say is that… The future is happening right at this very moment. But… the backlash of the third world war still hasn't passed. I myself feel like some time in the near future, a fourth battle will start once again. Now, I know the military is an important part of our American lives, and I respect that. I truly do. But… these days… there are bigger problems that humanity as a whole needs to sit down and discuss, rather than brandishing our weapons and nuking our problems away, like with what happened in the Moscow bombings, where millions were killed. Where… it is _still_ uninhabitable to this very day due to all the radiation. The destruction of Moscow may have ended the third world war, but this wasn't like Nagasaki. And… it wasn't like what we did to the Japanese to stop their futile revolt. The nuclear and atomic annihilation of Moscow was on an _unprecedented_ level." Jean further explained just how terrible it was, and then she went on to say, "But what about our current problems?"

Jean flipped the slide again, and suddenly, the screen was back to the cancer cell, but this time the cell had multiplied into so many off screen that it was nearly impossible to see through them. "Ignoring the elephant in the room, _Climate Change_. Cancer is one of the biggest things stopping us from grasping our lives with our own two hands and changing it for the better. The cancer cell is a scary thing that just keeps dividing and dividing and dividing and dividing, but you… as fellow doctors, you have to admit the brilliance it entails. **An infinite revival**."

"It can recreate itself endlessly without ever stopping in its goal to **live**. Even after so long after its host's death, Kate's cancer cells continue to thrive via this endless amount of duplication." What Jean Grey was referring to there was easily guessed by her students. The good doctor looked down at her pocket watch and saw her time was nearly over, but she had been nearing the end anyway. "Humanity's greatest weakness is their finite life. The human body can only recreate itself and multiply its own cells so many times until it just… stops being as effective as it used to be." Jean, who was in her late twenties despite how young she looked, said with a sad tone to her students who she wasn't that older than, "After a while, we grow _old_. Our body can't do the things it used to be able to do and it starts to fail us. Eventually, we will all expire, one way or another. But these cancer cells, they refuse to die. They refuse to give up long after their host is dead. So maybe… we are going about getting rid of cancer the wrong way. Maybe… we should try to find a way to moderate it so that it's endless replication can be used in benefit for those who are infected with the disease rather than trying to destroy it."

Jean Grey took in a deep breath after that rant, and when she pushed the slide once more and saw the screen turn black because she ran out of slides, she wasn't surprised as she was going to end it all soon anyway, but… she did have one _last_ thing to say to her students and colleagues who were really interested about what she was getting to and were disappointed to see time was up already. "I know that's not much of a climax. And I know the idea of being able to live forever is merely a pipe dream. But who knows, maybe there _**is**_a way to stop cancer. Heh, you'd think that Academy City would've done this awesome thing by now… but… they have better things to research."

"Like those **Espers**, which they seem to be spending a lot of their sweet time developing. They refuse to share their research with the rest of the world, and they refuse to share the goals they wish to accomplish as well… which… they are _allowed_ to do, and I don't blame their solitude that is probably due to the shaky treaties we all have. But… the mystical Esper really isn't _that_ remarkable. I've been there once, to Academy City, but my opinion of that place was that it was a garden growing a fruit humanity would never be able eat and benefit from. How are children with silly Esper powers going to help this world escape from its depression? I just can't see it happening in any realistic way. Not even _one_ Esper has the ability to heal another person, and that is because Academy City chooses to focus more on developing _destructive_ powers rather than powers that could actually help us all. I just think that it is so weird of them. Why invest only in abilities that **hurt** people?"

Jean shook her head, and then she continued with a difficult look on her face "I think it's wrong, personally. And I think you all do too, or why would you continue to study in America if that wasn't the case?" She nodded to herself and went on to further support her claims that all her students already agreed with what she was saying, who Jean knew were all offered scholarships by that same city yet refused, "So, just like you all, I believe it is still up to us Americans to lead the way in science and save all those that are infected by disease all over the world. Some may want to escape to Academy City that many refer to as _Noah's Ark_, but we will not run away to that secluded city and abandon the rest of the world like so many others have. I want us all to create great things and find ways to get rid of cancer and so many other problems that plague us. The worst thing a scientist can do is create something that can save millions, and yet keep it to themselves, like what Academy City keeps proving to us time and time again that they are doing yet refusing to help all those who are suffering. They are not doing anything against the law, per se, because it's their tech and they can do whatever they want to with it…. but it just feels so _wrong_. As a scientist myself, I feel utterly disrespected. If any of you guys go there yourself, you will see what I am talking about. You'll find yourself asking of them, _'Why isn't the rest of the world like this?'_ And the answer would be that it is **theirs** and they don't have to help anyone if it doesn't benefit them at all. I'm not looking for handouts or anything… but seeing a group of people with the ability to help so many… yet refusing to do so… leaves such a bad taste in my mouth. Anyway... that is just my opinion. That's just this curious little scientist's opinion." Jean waved out her hands a bit to all the people who were still shellshocked from her speech.

And… she threw a plug shamelessly as her phone beeped in her jean's pocket. "This is just the introduction to Radeon University's Scientific Philosophy Course. In a way, everyone here is just beta testing this course that won't really teach you anything useful, but rather, give you more of an _open_ mind. My goal is to allow students like yourself to not be afraid to play with fire, even though it is searing hot, because you all are our _future_. If you all, our future, believe that anything is possible, then I strongly believe that venturing to the far away stars isn't that much further away on our quest to find the answers to this world." Jean smiled a bit at to all of her students and she finally stopped pacing to actually wrap things up here.

"Unlike your other courses, there will be no assignments given here. This will be an easy **'A'** for everyone because this place is merely a place where I wish for everyone to have all kinds of crazy ideas. There will be no right or wrong answers and those of us at Radeon truly hope that this new morning class is a good way to wake everyone up and help us all feel like we can do anything. Kind of like scientific meditation, if that's a thing."

The doctor went on to describe the course in further detail, and she even answered some questions the students asked that was pertaining to it, but as the time to leave for the next classes neared, she slowly led up with her course's ending statement. "We'll see how successful this new course is, and we may continue it next year if we see improvement. On another note though, over the course of this new term, we will be closely examining cancer cells in vitro and discussing autophagic activity. I want us to explore the impacts cancer has had on humanity as a whole and I want us to question the concrete ideals we may even _**already**_ know the answers to. How does gravity _really_ work? What is the no limits fallacy? Is immortality really just a fantasy, or is it a possibility none of us simply acknowledged yet? You know, those kinds of things." The professor had a determined smirk on her face and all of her students were sad to leave what they thought was going to be one of the most interesting classes of the year, especially if they weren't going to be having to do any assignments here.

"We do hope you all enjoy this beta course, and we also hope to see a glowing brand-new term from you all."

.

.

The date was June 21st, 2005, and Radeon University was one of the biggest colleges in America. While Harvard was a generalist type build that took the title of number 1 school easily due to the many courses and scholarships it offered its students, Radeon was a more specialist type build that offered tons of courses which catered more to doctors and scientists. Neurology. Seismology. Astrology. Epidemiology. Microbiology. Radeon even trained the classic gamer builds like Doctors and Biologists too, who were known to be jacks of all trades in the scientific world, as they required the partial knowledge of all the skill trees. In short, the place offered everything inside the genre of science.

And one of those technical professors who was actually a student herself once that studied at the school for month or two, Jean Grey, was not having a very good time.

'_Hey, Jean' _Jean looked down at the phone in her left hand with a sad look on her face as she walked down a long staircase, an expresso in her other hand. On her phone was the text she received earlier in her lecture. She knew who it was then, but that didn't make reading it and facing her problems any easier.

'_They wouldn't let me keep her.' _The text began, and she could hear the sender's sad voice as they said that, _'But I know you and your folk will raise her with love. Perhaps… more than I would ever be able to. I haven't known you long, but you are one of the most honest, caring, and patient people I have ever met. Me and Gracey trust you with our little girl, we really do.' _Jean bit her lip at what she read next, _'The F.O.H. They wouldn't let us keep her. I… understand though, despite how much we don't like it. The power to split things in two by just looking at it. It is very dangerous. The power has no name until you give it one… but… we called it __**Sever**__… if that helps at all.'_

Jean did not like where this was going. The family she had tried to help stay together was being separated, and there was nothing she could do about it, as much power as being the chief of Research and Development gave her. _They're having their daughter taken away from them… and here they are… trying to make things better for her still._

But that wasn't all the text held, as Mason and Gracey's last message to her went on. _'You already know this but… her name is Evelyn. They tell me her birthday will be set to the day she arrives at Brookhaven. She was actually born on August 1__st, __2000\. So… make her feel special when we can't.' _Jean teared up at what she read next.

'_She liked it when Gracey sang for her. It was the only time she stopped crying.'_

And it ended there. On such a terrible note. "I'm sorry, Gracey, Mason." Mutants and Espers were bound by The Friends of Humanity to be separated from the major population. Not only did they have dangerous abilities, they didn't know how to use them. Those who are Espers or Mutants have to go through certain protocols and tests before being cleared to go out into the normal world. Evelyn's ability, **Sever**, was deemed to be too dangerous an ability to reside in the normal world, so she would be sent to another place where people would teach her to use the ability, or find a way to disable it so she can live a normal life.

Academy City was the place for _Espers_…. But Mutants who had a mutated gene pool itself, rather than just being a normal Esper with normal human DNA, were sent to different place, so as to not mess with the Espers who required a different treatment. Mutants like Evelyn were sent to a more… _sterile_ environment.

Like research labs that were set up all over the world.

Jean just happened to be the Chief of Research & Development at Brookhaven, one of those labs, and like most scientists, she actually cared about her patients. Which was why she wanted to help Evelyn as fast as possible so the baby could go back to her family.

_I'll… take care of her. _Jean texted back to the family similar words to what she was thinking, but she quickly put her phone away at what she heard and sensed next-

"Professor Grey."

One could stare for hours and find nothing particularly special about the young adult who called out to his professor. The young Twenty-year-old who was very interested in the things Jean Grey was talking about earlier trailed behind the older woman as he walked down the stairs to the first floor of Radeon University.

Axel Mateo had short brown hair that barely had bangs coming off the front, and his average round glasses would have made him look like a nerd if it weren't for his bright green eyes that gave a certain glow to his image that could only be described as exotic. The college student jogged up to his professor who slowed down a bit so he could catch up, "Hello, Mr. Mateo." Jean said, waving her now empty left hand while turning back a bit as she walked down the stairs because she had a coffee in her other hand that she had yet to truly enjoy thanks to a certain message she received just a few moments ago.

Axel caught up to the busy woman who he knew was going straight back to Brookhaven Labs as the highly esteemed scientist wasn't actually a professor at his University that worked full time, because Jean Grey was actually a scientist that merely _volunteered_ at the nearby university that was kind of close to Brookhaven. "I read your Singularity Theory paper the other day and it blew my mind. I… just want to say that I am a huge fan of your work, Professor."

"Oh, Thanks a lot." Jean beamed, nearly spilling her coffee that she was going to need to get through the morning. She 'oofed' and recollected herself before saying, "Heh, that's good to hear. Believe it or not, that Singularity Theory is just a work in progress. I would've given up on it already if weren't for my higher-ups suggesting me to keep on going. The promise of using a singularity to obtain infinite energy is too much for them to pass up." Jean knew that may have been nefarious, but she herself could see why Umbrella and it's conglomerate would want to find a way for **everyone** to obtain infinite energy, so she didn't see the harm in at least _trying_.

"Really?" Axel wondered, coming up on the doctor's right side as they continued walking. Axel gripped his backpack's straps that had his laptop in it nervously and said, "E = MC Squared, right? So, if we- ehh- I meant if you and your team can open up a pocket in space to an infinite place using matter displacement, then we'll basically have infinite energy too."

"Psh." Jean scoffed a bit at the wording of that, but it wasn't directed toward her student, just at how difficult that concept was to apply in real life. "That's the basic idea. And It may seem realistic in theory, but," She started, "But nothing in this universe is infinite. At least, that is what **I** believe. It takes energy to open up a pocket in space, hypothetically. And if you are opening up a gateway to an infinite place, you would need a portion of the energy that makes up that place to do that. And a portion of infinity is… well… **infinity**. If we can make this singularity, and even physically _go _there, then it isn't a singularity. Which, in turn, means it is not infinite. Maybe a lot of energy, but not endless. Although… I am still going to _try _to make a Singularity though. If we never attempt the impossible, we will never advance in this world. Kind of like a trick shot, it may seem hard at first, but it's still possible, right?" Jean Grey stepped off of the last step of the stairs and now she was on the first floor along with her student whose eyes went wide at what she said next. "Just got to keep trying until you make the shot."

"That's… really inspirational, Professor Grey. And I see what you mean too… now I feel dumb." The woman was surprisingly tom-boyish in Axel's eyes. _But then again, Professor Grey __**did**__ use game terminology earlier in our lecture too, didn't she? _The woman who was in her late twenties looked very approachable in Axel's eyes, maybe it was because of that? "Well, I should get going to my next class." Axel said while shaking his head a bit, "I hope you have a good day. Good luck making your Singularity, Professor."

"I hope to see you tomorrow in class, Mr. Mateo." Jena returned, saying it in a purely business-like way

"Ha-ha. Of course you will." Axel waved goodbye to his teacher like the kid he was, and started jogging away to his next class with a skip in his step because of who he just met.

Jean looked forward to the glass entrance doors right in front of her due to the fact they were located just a few yards away from the stairs of the two-story university that was really big, as it was one of the only ways to switch from the second to first floors and vice-versa.

She was in the main lobby, and just under the stairs was an entire lounging area dedicated to students and teachers alike. A lounge where students, teachers, and staff alike could chill, study, get coffee, breakfast and lunch, and even skip class if they really wanted to. It was nowhere near as big as a real cafeteria, but it was still large enough for some furniture and some utility machines and the like.

But… Professor Grey was not heading to that lounging area; she was leaving the university to head to Brookhaven labs for the rest of the day. She took some steps forward after sighing deeply, but before she could even get halfway to the door, she heard glass breaking.

**Crack **

**CraCK**

**SHATTER!**

Time itself froze. The leaves on the trees outside the cracked glass windows were no longer dancing on their leaves. All the people around her, probably everyone in the school, _froze_.

Like a perfect picture in time.

Jean was the only one who could move in this unmoving-world trapped in time, but she also knew that the fact proving so wasn't permanent, and at that any moment the person with the ability to manipulate time itself would take that away from her.

At a quick speed she turned around, ignoring all the people who were trapped in time, not even knowing how slow they were moving, as in this pocket of reality time one second in real time was a thousand seconds here. Everything was a translucent black and white, save for Jean who was in full color.

**Being able to manipulate time itself.**

This ability could be used for such awesome things. But… the user wasn't a very kind person like a certain Hiro Nakamura was from Heroes.

At the exact moment Jean spun around, the translucent voice beckoned at her back.

"The board sent you here?" The dark and serious voice belonged to a man, and when Jean turned back in the middle of the hall to face him with narrowed eyes, students frozen in between them as they were in the middle of going past them for the morning classes that were starting up again, the man brought up his hand and gave a small wave to defuse what would probably escalate into a serious situation.

Jean Grey stood firm when she declared, "I am my own force. I only side with the Umbrella Corporation because they are people with a like mind and is one of the easiest way to help mutants all over the world. Our family."

"Hmph… _our_ children?" The man that stood six feet tall scoffed at what the researcher in front of him said with a dead serious tone in her voice. "It seems that after ten years, you still hold that same childish grudge. Seriously thought you would've grown out of that _family_ crap by now. They are just _mutants_, Jean. A means to an end. Just because we may all share a certain set of genes doesn't mean we are family. Don't you get it?"

The quiet sound of teeth grinding against each other came from Jean from where she stood with her fists trembling but not closing completely because of the coffee she held. _I have to keep my composure. _The woman thought, trying to breath in deeply so she didn't break down and murder the principle of Radeon University of Science. "I…" She started, her voice scary deep for someone who acted so happy and encouraging just moments ago in her lecture, "I will make sure that what happened to me won't happen to _anyone_ else. As a mutant yourself, don't you think _you're _the one who doesn't get it? I want to save all mutants, is that so hard to understand?"

"Ha… hahaha. Oh now, big dream kid here, huh?" Hiro Nakamura shrugged after laughing at the twenty-nine-seven-old he still considered a child, "You think you're all grown up, but you are _still_ just as idealistic as always. A **child**." The powerful man who wore a tux over his fair skin turned around and simply said, "Well, let's see what you can do, Pheonix. It will only be a matter of time before something… _bad_ happens to you. I'm eager to see how far you'll go in this world of mine."

"Ehh, you have a good one now. Cheerio." And with a small chuckle, the mysterious man who rarely showed his face started walking up the stairs, laughing to himself all the while. But… the man did say _one_ last thing before he left. "Fair warning though, that stupid kid you spoke to earlier, I hope nothing bad happens to him. Associating oneself with the leader of Brookhaven is extremely ill advised."

"You wouldn't kill your own student."

"You willing to bet an innocent person's life on that shaky belief of yours?"

_Hiro actually would go that far... _Jean thought those words with a deep growl coming out of her throat. "I will **kill** you."

"I'd like to see you try."

And that was that.

A dark look came over Jean's face, it wasn't visible but… an intangible pressure came from her fists. And the coffee itself seemed to be floating from inside the cup like someone turned off gravity. She took in a deep breath though, and reality itself, as frozen as it was, seemed to calm.

The older man walked off saying, "Good luck to you, Professor. I truly hope to a false god that you and your… _family_… are able to succeed in your childish goal to change the world itself, as ridiculous as it is." And then after turning to dust, Hiro allowed time to shatter and break again. The glass windows that previously had cracks in it made more shattering sounds, except now those cracks were disappearing.

It was almost as if a fast forward button had been pressed, everything began accelerating back from a decrease of a thousandth of a second to a hundredth of a second to a tenth of a second to… one second per second.

Like nothing had ever happened, all the students who were previously still and discolored began walking to their classes again.

Jean was still frozen though, but in the figurative sense. Her hand was just inches away from closing completly. Inches away from leaving this place until tomorrow. Inches away from killing that loose cannon. Her body was calm and composed. But her rapidly moving pupils were darting to every single person in the lobby. _Time is not the only one here that's with the Friends of Humanity. Do they have agents here pretending to be students? I suspected that at first but… I wrote it off as not being that important. I'm starting think it is. _

And thenJean remembered a certain man's words. Which were the reason for her heightened sense of awareness right now.

"**Fair warning though, that stupid kid you spoke to earlier, I hope nothing **_**bad**_** happens to him. Associating oneself with the leader of Brookhaven is extremely ill advised."**

"**You willing to bet an innocent person's life on that belief of yours?"**

A Styrofoam container in the shape of a coffee cup fell in a black trash bin. Not even moments later saw a determined Jean Grey speed walking through the halls of Radeon University's first floor.

When she heard a cry of, _"Why won't this door open? What the hell?"_ amongst thousands of voices, she knew she had found the person she was looking for, as she recognized that same voice just moments ago.

Axel, and what looked to be either his friend or another student, were trying to get into their classroom. The only bad thing was that the door wouldn't open for some reason.

_Probably hanks to Time. _Jean thought angrily, _He planned this out, but what the fuck do I need this kid for? _Just like Kate, the girl who died of cancer, she considered this kid… well…. She considered him a kid that had nothing to do with any of this.

"Dude, chill. Let me try."

"Fine man, sure. Have at him." Axel said, backing up after a sec of trying one more time to pull the handle that was unlocked, but still wouldn't open.

Axel's friend that had jet black hair, which was different from his dirty blond, went up to the large double doors of the prestigious school, and simply knocked. "Yo. Anyone there? I think this door is broke." The kid with short raven hair simply used the move: **call for help**.

After a good 5 seconds of waiting, the two students realized that it wasn't very effective. "What the-? Is this even the right hall, Axel?" Axel nodded his head definitely, as he double, no, triple checked the schedule just to make sure.

Classes were started by now. And when Axel's friend or acquaintance or whatever he was started shouting into the door again, Axel just gave up. "I tried that already. Even _before_ you got here James."

"Dude, how many times do I have to say it's Jaime?" Jaime Reyes said, exasperated because of the boy who he knew for sure was just being racist to his Spanish name and fucking around here.

"Hey man, I don't speak Chinese, you can't expect me to automatically know your name and everyone else's for that matter. The only Chinese name I can remember is Goku."

Jaime facepalmed then, backing away from the door, apparently deciding that it was not the room they were supposed to go to. He looked to the other student that was also in their second year of University and said, "You have no idea how annoying it is being Hispanic when you have a racist best friend who thinks anything that isn't English is automatically Chinese."

"You can't blame me bro! I don't speak all that gibberish crap! And I never will either!"

"You know a second language is required to graduate, right?"

"Uck…. L-let's just go find help. We're late anyways so it wouldn't hurt to go find out from the office where our class actually is." The smile wiped off of Axel Mateo's face, and he actually got serious when his friend mentioned school. _It's the first day and I'm already missing classes! This is so fucked man!_

Jaime, apparently, shared the same sentiment, "This sucks balls. And I was really hoping to finally ditch the Dota life so I can get in some good-"

"Professor Grey?" Axel's mention of 'Professor' stirred Jaime out of his musings and he immediately straightened up too at the person they ran into.

"Mr. Mateo." Jean Grey replied to her student, which was strangely alike to their last meeting just a few minutes ago. Jean wasted no time, "I need you specifically because something came up at Brookhaven that only a student of Radeon could handle."

As soon as she said that, the fanboy inside of Axel started skyrocketing. He completely ignored how his friends jaw was dropped when their Professor mentioned Brookhaven, "Me- You guys want **me**?"

Jean nodded, bringing her hand up to take a sip of her coffee, but frowning only to realize she threw it away in her temper tantrum a minute ago. Jean, nonetheless, answered to the boy who looked like he was trying his best to contain the geek inside of him. "Yup. _You_." She said. "We need a single boy with dirty blond hair, and specifically that hair color only. And plus, you already have an idea of the work I do, so this just makes things easier."

Apparently, nothing was made easier for the boy with raven black hair who stared into his professor's eyes sadly, "Only dirty blond?" He asked, bring his hand up and pushing one of his own bangs into his direct eyesight so he could check the color. His reaction was a little sad, "But… I have black hair. Does that mean I can't go too? We've both always wanted to go to a real science lab."

"Sorry, Mr. Reyes. But I'll definitely keep you in mind for the next time I do something like this." Jaime Reyes smiled then. And Jean turned to Axel next, who was strangely silent and fidgety all of the sudden. "Mr. Mateo, want to come checks out Brookhaven with me? I know you want to become a doctor, and I also know that missing your first couple of classes might hinder that a bit, but there are some really cool things we are working on that might blow your mind even more then that silly Singularity Theory." Jean decided to start over in her introduction of the offer. If Axel refused her and decided not to come, she didn't know _what_ Time would do to this kid just to prove a damn point, "You'll see great things. Like the first ever synthetic apple tree that can survive even in unfertilized soil as long as it has water and sunlight. Studies of prototype nano-machines the size of a small cell that can disguise themselves as blood cells to avoid being targeted by the human immune system. Heck, we even have some snakes there that we study to make acids that can melt through metal. In short, a lot of my staff would appreciate it if you-" When Jean saw the younger boy nodding madly, she saw no point in continuing, "I guess you've already decided then?"

"Y-your serious, Professor?" At his teacher's nod, while taking a raincheck, Axel's eyes went wide. _I was just going to ask her, why me? And maybe of her opinion on The Cold War too, but… but… this can't be happening?! _"Yes, yes miss! I would like it very much if I could go to Brookhaven labs." Axel never was one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and plus he'd be able to rub it in his best friend's face when he got back. He had always wanted to be a doctor when he grew up, but a science lab was on equal footing with that dream that wasn't so far out of his reach now. So, he agreed immediately as if someone was going to take his spot if he didn't jump on this, "I've always wanted to go to a real science lab before! And even when I was a kid, I thought they were always off-limits places that only smart people can go to!" The glow on the kid's face showed how much he loved science. As even though he was twenty years old he was acting like a child that was getting something they always wanted.

_Which might not be that far off, actually… And that project I'm working actually can use a new pair of eyes. Hank and Angel are just too biased to give an objective opinion. _Jean Grey smiled at the aspiring doctor and simply said, "Well, let's go. I'll just tell all of your professors that I took you against your will."

"Thank you soooo much Professor Grey!"

"No need to be so formal. You can call me Jean."

"S-sorry Professor Grey."

Poor Jaime watched his own best friend walk off to live their dream for the both of them. "What… about me?" Was all he said.

But the poor, poor Jaime took too long to ask that question.

And then the door opened behind Jaime, a girl's face popped out.

"Hello, someone said they needed help getting in? Oh, hey Jaime!" She greeted, spotting one of her friends from last year, "The door wasn't even locked you know. And you were yelling so loud that everyone just started laughing at you."

"What the- It wasn't locked? But I could've sworn it was."

Jaime Reyes was utterly confused.

And the fact he started the new year being the class clown. Well… it wasn't very much appreciated.

.

.

**Brookhaven Science Labs.**

Unlike what one may have associated with the words 'Science' and 'Labs', Brookhaven was actually just a very large estate. In fact, it looked like a mansion, or a really fancy dorm building or something. There was a pool out back and natural nature trails going all around. In fact, over ninety acres of the one hundred plus acres of property was just forest. Whether that was to hide something from the unknowing public or not… remained to be seen.

One would have to drive through that same huge forest to get to Brookhaven, and when they finally _did_ get there, they would be met with a large building that looked like a rich billionaire's house.

"This… looks like a mansion. Not a science lab. Is this even the right place?" Axel Mateo gasped that out as his professor was pulling into the large garage that was located in the west most side of the mansion. There were over forty other vehicles there. Most of them high-end like Jean Grey's (there was even an Insurgent Pick-up!)

"Well," Said Jean Grey, turning off her vehicle and stepping out, her student following suit, "This is a research facility. It is just that the upper floors are more domestic and residential. Floors one through three is what we call the Common Area. A few of our staff live in the dozens of rooms we have provided in the main building. But we also have other housing arrangements here that can even be called dorms. All in all, this place is merely a safe haven for those… gifted young children that were blessed by the supernatural."

_Supernatural? Wait… Espers? _"You guys have Espers here?" Asked Axel, getting out of the car but leaving his backpack. They had gone through a couple checkpoints on the way here, so Axel felt safe leaving his backpack here. "I heard America was working independently on that Esper development stuff, Stargate or something? But… I didn't know it was _this_ big."

Axel had just assumed that what Professor Grey met by _'Supernatural'_ was Espers, but he couldn't have been more incorrect in his assumption. "No, the young children we provide for in this facility are the ones affected by the promise. Or as the public sees it, the Genesis Project." For what was probably the one hundredth time, Axel's jaw dropped with his eyes going wide.

"M-Mutants _live_ here?"

Jean nodded as she walked over to the elevator and put her keycard in. It blinked green and **beeped** softly before she took it out, and then she looked over to her student that was actually getting a lot of classified information. The info wasn't exactly _secret_, per se, but America didn't just go around telling people all these things as easily as she was.

The elevator started coming from where it was down below, and Jean finally said to her shocked student, "More and more mutants are being born nowadays. They used to be so rare that we didn't do much at first. But they are slowly mutating, more mutants are being born day to day and they are starting to have stronger powers then just teleporting in a five feet radius or gathering the water droplets in the air into the palms of their hand."

This was common knowledge, really, but Jean continued to the boy who looked very confused here, "You already know this… but… the Genesis Project forcefully recalls all those children here, or to the other facilities around the country we have set up. The _Promise_ is enforced by the F.O.H. We have about… five hundred mutants here…. I believe?" She said that in a questioning way, like it had been a while since she had a body count check on that statistic. "Either way," The intelligent woman said, "This is a safe place for them. We scientists usually keep to ourselves in the Research and Development labs down below, but some of the kids come down occasionally to poke around and see what we're up too."

"And you all just... _let_ them do that? Let them mess up your experiments?" It was hard enough to believe for Axel, that Mutants were _this _common. If four hundred alone were _here_, how much mutants did those other places have?

Jean only smiled at the powerless college student, "We are scientists, sure, but that stereotype that we are all evil is _sooo_ false and untrue. We really don't mind it if they want to come down and see the cool things we're doing. Me and my friends think it's cool when we pick up the little ones and let them look into our electron microscopes. They never understand what they are seeing, but it's still so cute, nonetheless."

Axel shook his head as the elevator door opened up, and they stepped in, the steel electronic sliding doors closing behind the student and professor as the professor tapped a 'Negative 1' button on the elevator panel. _What the hell… are scientists treating mutants like… regular people for? _It was confusing for the student to hear, to say the least. At any moment a Mutant could just lose it and start hurting people. Hurting _everyone _here. It's happened before, and it could happen again. Heck, a mutant's altered gene pool wasn't that stable too, and they were known to be very emotional people! Kind of like the the Uchiha from Naruto. Their brains weren't normal and their capacity to feel for other living beings were way to big, which was why they usually weren't very trustworthy to leave important decision with.

That is why this all just confused Axel. Why were literal _Scientists _allowing Mutants to contaminate whatever experiments they were working on? "I… just don't understand, Professor."

His professor looked to him, and upon seeing the lost look on his face Jean realized where she went wrong. "All mutants have a distinguishing feature that makes it clear they are a mutant." She said, "Someone who has a healing factor may have small whiskers, or even a horn on their head along with some claws. Someone who can control electricity will pink electrodes somewhere on there body, or even have microscopic metals on their body hairs that allows them to use the positive and negative charges they have stored more effectively. Someone who can use telepathy will typically be extremely smart. But one thing is for sure about **all** mutants."

Jean looked to Axel, who was the same height as her. Her eyes started to glow pink and a strange aura wafted off of them, like there were glowsticks in her eyes, "What makes all mutants similar is that our eyes glow extremely bright when we are using our abilities."

"What?" Axel gasped, backing away out of fear, "Y-You're a mutant?"

Jean nodded, and then her eyes returned to their normal brown. "Yeah. Not many people know."

Axel shook his head. _What the heeeeeelllll! What is Radeon doing letting a mutant into school!? What if she just kills everyone?!_

"The way your looking at me right now." Jean said, facing back forward towards the elevator doors with an emotionless look on her face. "I don't want you looking at anyone else like that. I'm used to it, but a lot of kids came here to get away from those judging eyes. You have no idea how sad they can get when you give them that look like they aren't human. So please refrain from doing so."

"Uh…uhhh…" Axel was speechless. _What look is she talking about? _He breathed in to keep calm, but it didn't help him much. He was trapped in that elevator with a mutant… but… _Professor Grey seems so normal! What is this!? What's going on right now?! What is this place- _**DING!**

That loud **dinging** sound snapped Axel Mateo out of his thoughts. The elevator doors opened up in his confusion, and he was immediately met with a large hall made up entirely of metal. The high-tech place that wasn't supposed to be in the Twenty First Century so early made Axel's jaws drop.

_What… what is this supposed to be? A nuclear shelter or something? This place seriously looks like it can survive a nuclear bomb! STRAIGHT UP! _Theluminescent white lights nearly blinded the twenty-year-old. He looked to Jean who nodded at him, and without speaking she told him it was okay to freak out.

"What are these walls made of?!" Was the first thing he asked when they stepped out. He walked out to the left a bit to feel the steel walls of the corridor, and the first thing he realized was how _cold_ it was. _What the fuck? This has to ice or something!_

"CyroMantidiant Iron. CM Squared is what we call it, and CM2 converts kinetic energy to thermal to stable itself before breaking. A single sheet as thin as a piece of paper can survive a Rocket Propelled Grenade launched at over 2300 miles per hour, or three times the speed of sound." Jean said that so easily like something like that was normal for her. And she couldn't help but smile at the red face Axel had.

He was literally blushing when he turned to the metal walls with a newfound respect for the beauty it had. "These things can block _bullets_ too? Why don't we just make ballistic vests using these?!"

Jean shook her head as they arrived at a corridor that had a huge door blocking the way. She spoke while using the retina scanner and putting in a special code that must've been over twenty digits long into the keypad, "Like I said, CM2 transforms force into heat, so-"

"So having armor made out of this stuff would just cook someone alive." Axel finished; his mind deep in thought as he found ways to utilize this thing in modern science. He couldn't find much, as he guessed that smelting this was probably very hard, considering it was even possible to do without breaking its molecular bonds that gave it such incredible properties.

With another ding, the large door that was blocking off the elevator hall to the main area opened. It was a big square shaped room with two doors lining up each wall, save for the wall that had the elevator door only, which Axel and Jean just came out of.

There was a Money Tree plant in the middle of what looked to be a mini living room. There was also a 52 Inch TV and five red seats going out. It was obvious this filler room wasn't made to be an entertainment area, and yet on the steel table that held the 52" TV was a 2001 black GameCube, lit up and ready to play. In fact, there was a teenager playing on the GameCube already. The Asian teenager looked to be 18, and when Axel and the Professor came in he immediately pressed pause and looked to the both of them.

The eighteen-year old's eyes were particularly focused on Axel, but he smiled soon, nonetheless, and spoke to Jean. "Hey, Ms. Elaine." The unnamed teenager greeted, "Mr. Logan told me to tell you he went out for a beer run. Told me to wait here until you came back too. Man, why is he so bossy all the time?" The Asian accent in his voice was definitely there.

And then when he and Axel both faced each other, the young teenager simply said towards the older boy, "And who are you?" He got up and started stretching, as he was free to go now and must've been gaming for a while there. But he was a bit curious as to who the newcomer was.

Axel was kind of shellshocked to respond, but Jean kept a straight face. "Sounds like Logan. And oh, this is Axel, he is one of my students at Radeon."

"Oh, that famous super college school… Your lucky, Axel. But I'm gonna graduate from high school sooner or later like you. Anywho, I'm gonna pack up my GameCube and head back up now that you're here Ms. Elaine."

Axel started going to the TV when Jean said, "Sure thing." And the twenty year old looked to the video game the Asian was playing before they came.

"What the- Why is this in Chinese?" he looked at the pause menu that was displayed in the screen and looked to the Asian teen, "Oh, wait… that was disrespectful. You _are_ Chinese after all. Of course it'd be in Chinese."

The teen who was just called Chinese looked to Jean with a crooked face, and then he turned back to Axel with a frown and mentioned, "I'm not Chinese, I'm Japanese."

"Then why is this stuff in Chinese then, how do you know what it says?"

"Oh gosh." The Asian walked up to the screen and pointed at the name of the gun that was displayed along with his items and the number of bullets he had. "This is hiragana, man. How does this even **look** Mandarin?"

_Woah… how was I supposed to know the differences? _Axel thought that while holding up his hands in a placating manner, "What's Hiragana?" He asked next, really wanting to know.

The Asian with brown hair only laughed at Axel, and Axel frowned at being made fun of for not knowing his languages, as something similar had happened earlier that day with his Spanish friend.

Jean Grey only sighed as the Asian just kept laughing at the ignorant American who was being kind of racist. "Come on, Toby, stop bullying the poor guy."

"Wait, he's bullying me? And how does he even have an American name if he's Chinese?"

"Japanese." The Asian corrected, turning off the TV after packing up his Gamecube that had a neat little handle at the end of it, "And everyone just calls me Toby because it's hard to pronounce Tabigake. And… well… Mr. Logan keeps saying my last name is a girl's name and everyone just starts laughing at me when I tell them to call me Misaka if they can't pronounce Tabigake right, namely Gambit and the rest of the younger kids in PE. If anyone's the bully, it's that damn claw guy who can heal faster then my lightning spears... which are the spped of light, by the way."

"Yeah, Logan's always been like that. Even after everything, he hasn't changed." Jean had a fond look on her face as she thought about the man she thought of as a father when she was growing up here. "Logan is just Logan."

"Mhmm. And that's what's really cool about him." Toby said, looking down with a smile before raising up his right hand that had his GameCube in it. "Well, I'm going back up to my room Ms. Elaine. Don't stay up too late again working on that Singularity Project with Mr. Hank. You looked real tired earlier." And then Toby turned to the boy who was older than him, "And you make sure to stay fresh man. Oh, don't dis my GameCube again or I'll shock you. Peace." And with a small wave the eighteen-year-old mutant started walking off towards the elevators Axel and Jean previously exited.

Axel just had a blank look on his face. "I didn't dis no one's game, did I?" He looked to Jean who shrugged her shoulders and started walking for one of the halls that was labeled _**'Displacement Development.' **_

"I mean, you did call his game, Chinese, Mr. Mateo."

"Yeah, so why would he threaten me about something so stupid like… wait…" Axel's face convulsed when he thought about what Jean said earlier. _**"You already know this… but… the Genesis Project forcefully recalls all those children here, or to the other facilities around the country we have set up. The Promise is enforced by the F.O.H. We have about… fiver hundred mutants here…. I believe?"**_ _That kid must have been forced out of China for being a mutant. Why else would he be here if he could be at his home with all his friends and family._ Axel was mostly mutual, but after mutants started showing up and attacking people in fits of rage, even _he_ had to agree that mutants should be separated from the public… _At least until they learn to control their abilities. Like how I think Professor Grey's case applies here._

Axel guessed that maybe his professor had some kind of identity card or something, saying it's okay for a mutant like her to be in public without the F.O.H. watching over her to make sure she didn't hurt anyone.

Axel sighed, deep in thought, and remembered Toby saying something about attacking him. He looked to Jean, "What are your abilities anyways?" He asked.

Jean felt that replying to that was reasonable, and this was another thing that was common knowledge, "Sounds fair," She allowed. And then her eyes glowed blue, instead of the pink it was earlier, "I have a composite of two abilities." She said, "Telekinesis and Telepathy. I'm a pshycic." She raised her hand so Axel could visualize what she was doing, and then an invisible force picked up the TV. The cords unplugged out of the wall like someone was actually there pugging them out, and then she moved the TV to the other side of the room and laid it down on another desk. Jean plugged in the TV again, and even turned it on for extra demonstration. _"And I can use telepathy to read minds and stuff."_

Axel's jaws dropped for what must've been the one hundredth time, and he looked to his professor that just got a thousand times cooler in his eyes after talking to him telepathically. _Mutants are actually… pretty cool._

"_I know, right."_

"Oh, hah… I didn't mean to say that out loud." Axel said to his professor who had a serious look on her face. He stood in that room and now he was feeling a bit uncomfortable. The glow that was colored deep violet at this point vanished from Jean's eyes, fading into the air like smoke. "Sorry." Axel felt a little bad for feeling uncomfortable there.

Jean just shook her head, "As for Toby, he can control electricity. If he runs out of energy though he'll go into a catatonic state, or even worse, die. I, for one, get a headache if I push my ability too much. So, unlike Espers who have an unlimited potential due to their powers that are usually infinite, we Mutants all have weaknesses. Our abilities actually aren't supernatural, cause our bodies naturally allow it, so it is super easy for us to train our abilities, as limited as they are. While Espers are infinite in their ability, it's extremely hard for them to train it."

"So, kind of like. A mutant with the ability to control fire doesn't have unlimited fire to throw around at people, but it's easier for them to train themselves to control it better, while it's hard for Espers to train, even though _**they**_ would have unlimited fire." Axel held his index finger up and really thought about it. _I see, Espers are kind of overpowered when compared to mutants. But it's a lot easier for a mutant to get better and train their ability while an Esper with the ability to control wind can literally stay a Level 0 forever because it's so hard to train Esper abilities. That's kind of neat._

"You got it." Jean said, "Espers may be more powerful, but if you go to Academy City so you'll see how few the powerful Espers are. Currently, there is only 9 Level Five Espers. Only nine that are considered the strongest." Jean mulled that over in her head a bit before looking back to Axel, and then to the Matter Displacement hall she was about to go down, "The Singularity me and Hank are trying to create is in the Matter Displacement Sub-Devision."

She looked over to the hall that was lined in CryoMantidiant Iron at all sides. Jean didn't know what Hiro meant when he said something bad would happen to this human boy, but she knew Axel Mateo would be safe here. _But… I better be safe than sorry._

Her eyes glowed pink when she relayed to Toby who hadn't even made it to the elevator yet, _"You want to show Mr. Mateo around the mansion before going to your morning classes?"_

Jean knew what the response would be even without her ability.

The psychic looked back to Axel who was looking around and admiring the high-tech place, "Toby should be back down here in a moment, but in the meantime, I'll show you to Hank, who is one of the guys helping me on this project to build Singularity."

Axel's eyes went wide when he heard the name 'Hank', he had heard the name earlier, but from how generic it was he didn't think the name belonged to anyone special.

"Do you mean… Hank McCoy? One of the most famous Scientists **ever**?"

Jean smiled at the younger kid who was already fantasizing about this place. She had read his mind earlier in the day, because she wanted to know why Hiro would threaten his life, but all sifting through his memories did was show her why he had a hatred for mutants. Which… she herself would admit to being a fairly valid reason for him to dislike mutants.

The boy was surprisingly open though. _Or… is it just because he is mentally blocking out those memories? _Jean didn't exactly know what it was, because she had only read the boy's mind out of necessity. It would take a dedicated session to find an answer to that, which she wouldn't ever spare the time to do for some random human that didn't need help there anyways.

_Well… I'll just proceed as normal for now. _The good doctor thought while saying, "Yes, this is the real Hank MacCoy. But don't make fun of him when you see him. He tends to get pretty hungry for human meat when he's cranky."

"Human… meat? What ability is that?! Is he some kind of monster?!"

"Haha. You'll see soon enough, Mr. Mateo."

END

.

.

**Bonus Work From The Author Of The Story!**

So… this is a true story that actually happened to me a couple weeks ago when I was out with some friends in Miami for the weekend.

Anyway, so me and my friend, I'll call her Amy here because that's a pretty common name, right? Well, me and Amy were waiting in line in a merch/souvenir store because we lost a Rock Paper Scissors and we had to get everyone something to remember Miami because my other two friends were about pass out from fatigue because it a pretty big new year's party we had just went to. I was tired too but wasn't so tired that I couldn't help pick out some souvenirs for everyone.

On with the story though.

So, we're waiting in line, right, and then the guy in front of me drops something. Me, being the gentleman I know I am, bends down to pick it up even though I didn't know what it was.

I bent down to get it and then I saw it was a full set of teeth. Amy looked at me and just busted out laughing at me and I just decided I wasn't going to pick it up anymore. Those things were in someone's mouth y'all!

Anyway, after standing back up I felt like that was rude of me to do to the kind old man I didn't even know, and I didn't want him to think I did that because it was gross.

So…

I changed my mind and bent down to pick them up again, but as my hand was like… three inches away, I thought to myself that he definitely didn't want me to be touching his teeth with my hands, so I stood back up.

Amy was literally laughing at me the whole time, and giving her a glare to stop just makes her laugh even more. That girl works backwards, I swear. She's not the type of person to care, really, about my distress and finds any excuse she can to make my life miserable.

Anyway, after deciding not to pick the teeth up the guy is just standing there staring at me bending down and standing up back and forth, each time deciding not to pick it up.

I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want to dirty up this man's teeth either!

The final time I stood up, Amy holding herself and laughing at me despite what was a really serious dilemma for me, the man locked eyes with me, gave me a weird look, then snatched his teeth aggressively and walked away without even buying the stuff he came to the shop to get.

I still have no idea whether I should have grabbed them or not.

It was so embarrassing having him watch me be so indecisive about his teeth. And the worst thing was that everyone at school found out because Amy and the rest of my buddies have loud-ass mouths. My professor even asked me about it in class and he just chuckled under his breath at me saying he wished he would have seen that.

Well…

The moral of the story is, kids, if you see teeth on the ground don't sit there and be an idiot like I did.

Just leave the damn teeth there and let the man pick it up his damn self.

(I'm actually a nice guy irl, I promise!)

**All Characters used:**

Heroes: Claire Bennet – Hiro Nakamura -

X-Men: Jean Grey – Hank McCoy (Beast) – James Howlett (Logan) – Remy Lebeau (Gambit)

Slenderman: The Awakening – Kate

Real Life: Sri Nisargadatta Maharaj

A Certain Magical Index: Aleister Crowley – Misaka Tabigake

Original Characters: Dorothy Hawthorne – Mason – Gracey – Evelyn – Axel Mateo

The Blue Beetle: Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle)

Maximum Ride: Angel

Story End.


End file.
